This invention pertains to a multi-position sign-mounting system. More particularly, the invention pertains to a sign-mounting system that permits a sign to be snap-locked into different positions, and also permits a sign to rotate over a limited range and spring back to an initial position.
Signs, and more particularly point-of-purchase sign or display systems can, when properly designed, be tremendously effective marketing tools. As such, these point-of-purchase sign or display systems have become widely popular in all manner of retail trades.
There are an extremely large number of different types of point-of-purchase displays and signs. These displays vary from active, e.g. rotating displays used to display, for example, eyewear, to the more traditional, passive or stationary signs such as overhead signs.
Consumers also will recognize the fast-paced growth of the home improvement center retail market, as well as the increasing number of xe2x80x9cwarehouse clubxe2x80x9d types of establishments. Many of these establishments use conventional warehouse-type stocking arrangements. That is, they use shelving systems that permit loading of pallets and palletized items onto the stocking shelves.
Although these pallet-type stocking arrangements permit the storage of large items and a large amount of items on each of the shelves, in many instances, they do not lend themselves to the mounting of point-of-purchase displays or signs onto these shelving systems.
Typically, these point-of-purchase displays are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves themselves, are hung in aisles between shelving systems or racks, or are hung above the shelving systems and angled downwardly so that consumers may view the signs as they pass between the shelving racks. While many of these signs work quite well insofar as directing consumers"" attention to particular products, they do not permit ready access to the shelves in order to, for example, restock the shelves. This, of course, is particularly true of those signs that are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves.
One known type of mounting system has a pivoting mount that includes a bracket that is permanently affixed to a vertical surface of the shelf system, and an upwardly extending arm connected to the bracket. A leg extends horizontally outwardly from the arm and includes a pivoting head portion attached to an end of the leg. A sign is mounted to the pivoting head portion so that the sign and head can be pivoted relative to the extension arm and leg.
The mounting system includes various pieces of hardware that are used to lock the sign and pivoting head into a desired position. Although such a sign support or mounting system may function well, it has a number of drawbacks. First, there is a large quantity of small hardware items that are required to mount the sign in a given position. Such small hardware items are easily lost or misplaced while the sign is pivoted to reposition the sign or to restock the shelves.
Another drawback is that the sign cannot be fully pivoted out of the way in order to restock a shelf. That is, when the sign is pivoted out of the way, it is typically pivoted and positioned horizontally, and can project outwardly, into for example an aisle. This xe2x80x9crestingxe2x80x9d position of the sign can create a personnel hazard, as well as place the sign in a position in which it can be damaged by passing equipment such as a forklift.
Other types of sign mounting systems are known in the art. However, such systems suffer from many of the same drawbacks as the aforementioned pivoting display mount. That is, small hardware items are necessary to position the sign in a particular, desired position, and/or the sign may not be fully pivotal out of the way of consumers, personnel working nearby, or equipment that may be used in proximity to the pivoted sign.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a point-of-purchase display or sign-mounting system that is used to position a sign in a particular, desired orientation and position, and that is effective for point-of-purchase marketing. Desirably, such a system permits rotating or pivoting the sign out of the way, from a display position to a storage position, to restock a shelf over which the sign is located, and also permits the sign to yield (such as when struck accidently by a forklift) without damage and spring back to its initial position. Desirably, such a mounting system requires no tools to pivot the sign from a display position to a storage position.
The present sign-mounting system includes a frame portion and a mounting portion. The mounting portion is mountable to a structure, such as a shelf, a shelf-support, a vertical column, an overhead beam, or the like. The frame portion is mountable to a sign to be displayed.
The mounting portion and the frame portion are coupled to each other by coupling elements. In one embodiment, the system is symmetrical, with a pair of mirror image coupling elements on each side. There can be two mounting portions, and the frame portion can have a separate coupling elements coupled to each of the coupling elements of the mounting portions.
The frame portion can have at least one extension element which is mountable to the sign. In one embodiment, the extension element can be telescopically adjustable.
Each of a pair of coupling elements (one on the mounting portion and one on the frame portion) includes a generally circular rim. The two rims are of different diameters and fit generally concentrically one within the other. A surface of each rim has at least one locking part which is raised above or depressed below the surrounding surface (i.e., has a larger radius than or a smaller radius than the surrounding, adjacent surface). The locking parts of the two rims can be engaged to resist rotation of coupling elements relative to each other. In this condition, the system is in a snap-lock position.
The system can be sufficiently flexible to allow the frame portion to be rotated (with respect to the mounting portion) out of a snap-lock position, without the use of tools. In one embodiment, at least one of the rims has a plurality of locking parts so that there can be a plurality of snap-lock positions. In this configuration, the frame portion can be rotated from one snap-lock position to another snap-lock position. In that way, a sign which is initially in a snap-lock position for best display visibility by customers can be rotated to a snap-lock position which is out of the way for restocking, and can be rotated back to the initial position. The sign is readily rotated between display and restocking positions without the use of tools.
In one embodiment, respective locking parts (e.g., raised or lowered sections) of the two rims can be of different arc lengths, yielding a limited range of rotation before the locking parts resist rotation of the coupling elements relative to each other. Ends of a spring, such as a spiral spring, can be in contact, respectively, with the two coupling elements, and the spring can bias rotation in one direction. As a result, a sign can rotate freely when pushed, and then spring back to its initial position. This is especially useful when a sign is susceptible to being hit accidently such as by a fork lift. The sign can yield instead of being damaged, and then can spring back.
In one embodiment, at least one of a pair of coupling elements can be reversible with two opposite-facing rims. Each of two rims on one coupling element could provide for different snap-lock positions and/or different options for free rotation with spring return. The rim best suited for the particular application would be coupled.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.